My number one !
by DarkAngel2828
Summary: Ok well this is odd I never thought I would be writeing a Near X Mello but here it is ! Near is number one and Mello hates him for that ! How will Near show Mello how he feels? plz review I love you all! I think it's now T plus X3
1. Chapter 1 white

Ok ! This is a little something that hit me wile I was joyously skipping threw my NEW Death note :How

to read (AKA :book 13) ,and I was shocked ! We all know how poor MELLO is always second to our dear

NEAR. IF you have the Death note: How to read …..AN U DIDN'T ALREADY

FIGURE THIS OUT

(I BET MOST DID)

Than on page 12 you see Mello's character file and turn the page ! Page 14 Near ! Our

Mello yellow finally got to be before Near XD. I don't know about you but that made my

DAY !!AN so I was inspired to write this little mini fan fic !

ENJOY !

* * *

It was a Friday . No different from another Friday. It was a test day.

But Near didn't mind he got out of bed in his white boxers and pail chest and slipped on

his white pajamas. He stepped into his "way-to-clean-I-must-be-dreaming" bathroom and

gave his perfect teeth a quick brush , ran a brush threw his wiled white hair.

He placed his (guess what white !) socks on his feet before stepping into the hall's.

It was early WAY to early . Near gave a sigh. He walked to the library and sat alone

playing with his two favorite robots. Just than he saw him ! A blonde boy decked out in

leather was walking down the hall as he was on the cat walk ! his puppy dog that he

called his friend fallowing right behind his. How Near

hated the redhead ! Near clutched his robots tightly in his hand. How that goggle wearing

bastard made Near show such hate , where near was usually emotionless . But it made his

blood boil how Mello was so Happy with Matt , they where always together.

An it killed Near to know the only way he would make Mello happy is if he would drop

dead, so he could be number ….AND that's when it hit Near he knew how

to make mello happy !

* * *

Ok end of chapter one !

^___^ hope you like it so far plz review !!!

Till next time !


	2. Chapter 2 It will make you happy

OK I am back I tried doing a poll but I am not a patient person so I decided what Near is going to do !

ENJOY !

* * *

Near knew exactly what to do !

The white haired boy walked threw the hall's to his first period call and sat at his usual chair . (in the front) _ok Near you can do this do it for Mello ! _Near thought to him self.

About five min later the bell rang . Everyone scrambled to class Near sat quietly in his already selected seat. The tardy bell rang.

"

_Mello always late you just have to walk that little redheaded retard to class don't you " _Near cringed .not letting to much emotion show.

The hot tempered blonde strutted into class as he was on a cat walk. How Near loved the confidence that was clearly illuminating off the blonde.

Mello shot a glare Nears way_" I will beat you this time albino boy". Mello thought to him self._

Near just stared at the gorgeous blonde. Near turned around picking up the pencil laid in front of him. Near studied the test in front of him "too easy" Near began "_no mess up Near you want to see Mello happy don't you !" _

Near messed up on the simplest of problems. _"I hope this works or I am going to have to - NO it will work" _Near yelled in his mind. Near walked up and placed his desecrated test on the teachers desk.

Mello glared and returned his face to the test working his hardest. Mello ran up to the teachers desk and slammed the test in the teachers face.

" Take that albino boy" Mello yelled giving Matt a high five on the way back to his desk.

I know you will be happy Mello , I just know it ! Near said to him self letting a small smile descend upon his lips.

* * *

Ok I am going to write chapter 3 rite now ok !! Sorry 4 the small chapters XD

Review = Love


	3. Chapter 3 I want you!

^___^ so here it is the moment you have all waited for !!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Matt"!!! the blonde yelled shaking the sleeping boy beside him ."Wake up you lazy ass"

"whaaaaa" the redhead growled

"Today's the day Matt" Mello yelled . "the day I will beat that albino freak"!

Mello put on his leather attire as quick as he could the goggle wearing boy trailing behind him.

Mello ran in to the class he sat in front right next to near "your going down" mello whispered to near.

Near blushed .Trying to push the mental images out of his head.

The teacher walked in. Mello smiled as him. The teacher rambled on .

"_God damn it"!! _Mello yelled in his mind .

The teacher final started handing back the final's .

"Mello, wow I am impressed" the teacher spoke as he set the paper in front of Mello.

Mello looked at the paper ,he almost died!

"Near, I am disappointed what happened" the teacher set the B- on Near's desk.

Mello jumped out of his chair "ha! Near I beat you " mello said shoving the A+ in the boys face.

"Congratulation's Mello" Near said as he gave Mello A smile.

_A smile what he smiled at me what the fuck is this feeling he is so cut- what the hell am I saying I hate tha- no he is so sweet. _Mello froze. He slowly stepped back than ran out of the room.

Near look shocked. (he actually showed some emotion he didn't mean to smile at Mello he just did.)

--

Mello ran to his and Matt's room.

He huddled in a corner letting his sobs flow freely.

"_I can't Lo- I don't love tha little …..adorable _DAMN IT" ! Mello yelled.

--

"Wha- …" Near jumped out of his chair to get his blonde angle.

Near ran down the hall's till he got to Mello's room (right next to his own). He burst threw the door to see Mello curled in a ball crying his eye's out.

"what do you want" Mello said coldly in-between sob's

Near stood quite his gaze set upon Mello and his whispered "you". Nears face shown no emotion.

Mello snapped "what did you say"!

Near feel to the floor "I said you" he yelled letting all his emotions out he couldn't take it Near began to cry. "I want you Mello" Near yelled.

Mello crawled over to the white-haired boy. Mello put his arm's around the sobbing boy.

--

Matt POV

"Hmmm" Matt wined , Turing on his DS "I wonder where Mello ran off to_" what ever not like I care ….oh god I cared._

Matt got up from his chair in the library and walked calmly to mello and his room.

"Damn it Mello" Matt grumbled.

Matt reached the door he heard yelling and moaning.

_That the fuck was mello doing-_-Matt opened the door in shock.

* * *

Hahaha can you guess what Mello is DOING oh the pun's . XD

Yea they are about 15 is here so yea ! X3 I am so evil.

Plz review. !!

Love!!!


	4. Chapter 4 I hate you too!

Ok sorry X3 ! I am back dun dun dun !!

Where was I !??!! oh yea !!

what you all have been waiting 4!!!!!!

* * *

Matt froze at the site of Mello on top of Near how was bent over on the bed. They didn't Evan notice the redhead standing at the door in shock. Near let out a loud moan. Mello preceded to go deeper.

Matt closed the door and ran down the hall tears stinging his eyes.

_Stupid Mello stupid near stupid life !! Life wasn't worth anything anymore. _Matt ran out side he didn't know where he was going but he never wanted to stop running.

--

Mello was clasped on the floor beside his lover. "Near" Mello said sweetly.

Near glanced his way.

"Tell me did you Let me win"? "the test I mean" Mello said with no hint of anger.

Near slid closer to Mello "why do you say that" the boy inquired.

At this mello was furious, he got up and slammed Near up against the wall tears running down his cheeks.

"DID YOU LET ME WIN" Mello yelled

Near looked away. "I only wanted to make you happy" Near said letting tears descend his milky white face.

Mello put his face in Near's and gave him a gentle kiss.

Near leaned in to the kiss biting Mello's soft lip allowing him entrance.

Mello could feel Near's tough against his it sent chill's down his spine.

Near ran his hands threw the blue eyed boys hair.

Mello pulled back "I hate you Near" mello whispered in Near's ear.

Near smiled "I hate you too Mello". Near whispered back. Near returned his lips to Mello's.

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed that (it was so hard to write my poor Matt)

But Mello's I hate you was a I love you In mello's special way X3 and Near knew it !

*sob

Plz review plz

*sob

Till next time !!


	5. Chapter 5 number one

Hey ! I am back with another chapter of _**My number one **_we left off with our Favorite red-head running away. and Mello and Near making out lets get back to the story shall we !

ENJOY !

* * *

"USELESS , that's what I am" ! Matt yelled climbing over the gate that surrounded wammys ."Mello will be happy that I am gone". Matt said letting his tears fall making his orange goggles fogging up.

--

Mello sat on his bed with the small boy sleeping in his lap. Mello ran his hands threw Near's hair making the boy open his eyes slowly.

"Hey Mello yellow" Near said in a sleepy monotone.

Mello hit Near over the head. "don't call me that ok" Mello's face softened he let out a little laugh.

Near's face when from expressionless to sad , his eyes began to fill with tears. "I am sorry" near whispered

Mello just looked at the boy. Mello pulled Near in to a hug. "Don't cry I didn't mean it honest"!

Near snuggled against Mello's bare chest.

For a long time there was only silence between the two but than Near spoke.

"Mello you will always be MY NUMBER ONE"

Mello froze . _**I did it I beat Near the little albin-. **__WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING I don't care if I beat him! As long as he lo- _Mello stopped. Mello let his emotions out he pulled the little white haired boy into a full on bear hug .

He sobbed into the boys white pajama's.

"Mello, are you ok" Near said (with emotion 0.o)Near was worried he had NEVER seen Mello HIS Mello cry.

--

Matt stopped running he couldn't breath he stopped on the side of the road in the tall grass. And cried he cried till he had no tears left.

STUPID LOVE!!!, FUCKING MELLO!!!. DAMN NEAR !,I AM BETTER OF DEAD!! Matt screamed into the damp night air.

* * *

"Thank you " Mello said finally. "that means so much to me" "all I ever wanted was to beat you Near"

"It's true Mello your number one my number on nothing else matters to me" Near said with a huge smile on his face. You're the only person who makes me feel_** anything jealousy ,sadness and most recently Love". "I love you Mello" **_

_**Mello stared in amazement he had never seen Near with such emotion it looked good on his that big cheesy smile.**_

"_**Me too Near" Mello managed to choke out.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry my chapters are really short hua? T.T the next chapter may be the last chapter ………**_

_**Thank you **_

_**L 0 3 C.C**_


	6. Chapter 6 Knife

Well I had a poll up AND I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A_ BIG THANK YOU_ TO the people who voted !…… But it was still hard an I am finally back so here it goes!

oh and this is not the last chap. Xp ahahaha I have more plot twists 4 ya !

ENJOY!

* * *

Matt lay in the grassy field "Life is not worth living without Mello" Matt sobbed pounding his fits in to the ground. Matt fell to his knees smashing something on his way down. The green eyed boy looked down to see glass shattered cutting into his pants. Matt picked up a chunk of the glass . Matt gazed at the shard.

"Mello would be happy if I where dead". Matt thought as he ran the sharp side of the glass down his arm making a M. blood gushed from the open cut. Matt's sobs increased. "_That bastard MELLO LOVES ME its all NEAR" ! "IT'S NEAR" !_ Matt's thoughts raced.

"I'LL KILL HIM" !Matt yelled running full speed back to Whammy's Leaving a trail of blood.

* * *

Mello ran his fingers down the younger boys chest.

Oh…..ahh Near moaned "please oh please" Near begged

Mello straddled the pleading boy trailing his tongue over the boys chest.

Shivers of pleasure ran threw Near . "Mell-O". Near arched back feeling Mello inside him.

Mello gave a thrust making Near scream in pleasure .

Near pulled Mello into a deep kiss.

--

Matt ran threw the halls of whammy's house and into the kitchen he was starting to feel light-headed. He grabbed the sharpest knife he could find. _"perfect" Matt thought._

--

Mello sat nibbling on some chocolate Near lay sprawled out on his lap.

"Mello can I ask you a question" Near said in a hushed tone

"what more could this beautiful boy want" Mello wondered. "Shoot" Mello said.

"Its just don't you think its weird that Matt is- Near was cut of by a pounding at the door.

Just than the door flew open reveling a bleeding red-head that look like he had been threw hell.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Matt yelled griping the knife tighter "That is MY Mello, get you fucking albino hands off of him"

"STOP"! Mello yelled jumping up to guard his lover.

"Move Mello" Matt commanded tears streaming down his face "I 'm going to kill Near"

"Mello I'm scared" Near whimpered throwing his arms around Mello's bare hips.

"Matt what the fuck is wrong with you and why are you bleeding every ware" Mello yelled.

"Don't come any closer" Matt yelled falling to the ground. "You know what Mel's? as long as your happy !~ok this will make you happy to" Matt said placing the edge of the butcher knife to his throat. "I love you Mello"

"Matt stop" Mello yelled grabbing the knife but Matt had already cut.

--

~Morning ~

Matt lay unconscious in the whammy house's infirmary .

"Oh Matt" Mello said holding the hand of his best _friend._

"The nurse said he should recover fine" Near said placing his hand on the blonde chocoholic's shoulder. "I know this must be hard for you to see him this way.

Mello gave a nod. Mello threw his arm's around the smaller boy .

"It's ok Mello I love you" Near whispered.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it *sob my poor Mattie its hard for me to type such things L

But its for all the NearXMello fans out there ;) I have to keep telling my self NOT TO make it MelloXMatt but I had to make it MattXMello one sided . Or it just would not be sane _ X3 well tell me what you think !

**L03 ~ C.C~ **


	7. Chapter 7 an OC's Love

Hello ! I have a few announcements first of all this chapter is to the wonderful Mirror of Melancholy !

And everyone who reviewed ! I love you all so very much ! thank you 4 ur kindness!

An sorry for my OC being in this chapter XP

Ok well to the story !!

* * *

Matt had been asleep for about two weeks now.

Mello sat by his best friends side. _I can't help but feel bad " mello thought letting out a sigh._

"Mello are you ok" a small voice asked.

Mello looked at the odd girl standing beside him green hair with eyes to match she was decked out in gothic attire scares all over her arms And a lolly pop in hand.

The girl smiled. Mello had seen her around but she really didn't talk to anyone except Z a overprotective girl with waist length black hair with red and lavender streaks who always wore something purple.

Mello just stared at the green haired girl.

"oh I am so sorry I didn't introduced my self I am Interest or just I" the girl said bowing.

"ok _I _is it" Mello asked puzzled

The girl gave I slight nod.

"_this girl is a freak" _Mello thought

"OH Near" I yelled throwing her arms around the little boy.

"oh hey I" Near said blushing.

"I was just talking to Mello about poor Matt" I said grabbing Nears hands and pulling him in a dance like manner.

"ahh Mello I see you have Met Interest". Near said wiggling out of the older girls grip.

"Ya she is interesting" Mello said.

"How's Matt" Near said pulling Mello close.

Mello pushed Near away slightly. " not with I watching"

"oh don't worry about her, she knows everything about me" Near said

"yes and I would never tell anyone" I said smiling

"See" Near said

"ok so she will not mind if I did this" Mello said pulling Near into a deep kiss.

"awwww that is so cute" I said squealing.

"_yup mental note to self I is insane" _Mello thought rolling his eyes.

I ran over to Matt's side.

"Poor little Matt" I said griping the unconscious boy's hand reveling the M shape cut stitched in his wrists. I was shocked.

"Oh Matt how could you" I said tears running down her face.

"I is in love with Matt" Near whispered in Mello's ear.

Mello nodded his head. _so that is why I came here to see if he was ok"'_

"I its ok the doctor said" Near was cut of

"Stop it Near" I said slapping Nears hand away "Why did he do this Near why "! I yelled In hysteria.

Near shook his head.

I glared at Mello "It was you Its all your fault " I yelled in Mello's face . I turned around and ran crying out of the room.

"It is my fault isn't it Near" Mello said falling to his knees "I did this to my best friend" Mello sobbed

"Mello its ok you didn't It's really my fault" Near said looking at the ground. "You and Matt where happy

but I - I was so envious of your friendship, I'm so ashamed" Near said he felt tears fall but he tried to

hide them but failed.

"Near" Mello griped the small crying boy's shirt. SLAP ! Near held his red cheek tears welling up in is

gray eyes.

"Don't fucking blame your self ok" Mello pulled Near into his embrace. "Its' not your fault, you could

never do something so cold hearted" _"no Near is kind I am the one to blame"_

* * *

Well again sorry for my OC I ^___^ but someone has to love Matt here L

Well tell me what you think I am working on the next chapter already !!!

Hope you like it !

LOVE~C.C


	8. Chapter 8 Perfect

Hey I'm back so Matt is still like recovering and Near is telling Mello its ok so lets get back to it shall we ?

ENJOY !!

A Lemon 4 all ^///^

* * *

Mello sat in Near's room .

"Are you ok Mello, I brought you some chocolate". Near said placing it in front of Mello.

"Yes Near I'll be ok , I just can't believe Matt would do this." Mello said holding the chocolate bar in his hands. _"Why Matt" _Mello wondered _"Why do you have to love me"_

"Mello don't worry he is going to recover fine , I hate to see you so sad". Near said snuggling in to Mello's chest.

"I 'm sorry Near" Mello whispered kissing Near. Mello felt the younger boys warmth.

"Don't be Mello" Near said kissing the blonde.

Mello pulled Near to the floor. Trailing kiss's down the younger boys neck.

"Mello" Near moaned .

Mello slipped his hands underneath Near's white pajama top. Near yelled in pleasure as Mello's hand found its way into his pants. Mello began to pump.

"nhu" Near pleaded " "uhh"

Mello pumped faster.

Near cried out he could feel his climax but Mello didn't let that happen not yet!

Mello pulled of his pants and lye on top of the pleading boy.

As soon as Near felt the blonde inside of him Near hit the braking point.

Mello gave a gentle thrust , Mello trailed his tongue along Near's back.

Near's breathing speed up as Mello rolled him over.

Mello crept his hand up Near's thigh and took hold of the younger boy's cock.

Mello began to suck gently , than harder and harder till Near moaned

"Mellll00hhhh"!!!!

Mello felt the white substance in the back of his throat.

Near lye panting .

Mello clasped . "Boy Near that took a wile." Mello laughed.

Near blushed running his hands through the blue eyed boys hair.

The rest of the night was silent Near lye curled up in Mello's arm's.

_PERFECT._

* * *

X3 I hope you liked it XD poor Matt I 'm trying too keep him from getting even more hurt by keeping him in his coma thingy XP

Plz review !!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOV~C.C~

Till next time !!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Denial

Ok I'm back XD sorry It took longer than usual X I started on like 3 new fan fiction's . forgive me XC

Ok well last chapter was short so I'll try to make this chapter longer . And My plot bunny might have ran away , I'll try to get it back ^____^.

ENJOY!!!

P.S ohhh nooooes it's the revenge of the OC!!!!!!!!!

Oh sorry if near is little occ -ish XD

* * *

Mello stood in the door way on the whammy infirmary.

"_Damn it that I girl is here" _Mello kicked him self mentally for even coming.

"What do you want" I said wiping her tears.

Mello remained silent.

"Oh Matt , please get better". I pleaded.

Mello looked at I . "I'm sorry" Mello said .

I looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Mello"!! the red-head yelled quickly sitting up.

"OH Matt your ok" I said throwing her arm's around the boy.

Mello ran to the boy's side. "I'm so sorry" Mello sobbed.

"Mello , where is Near I'm going to kill him , it's you an me Mello just us" Matt said but it sounded more like a question. "Mel's I love you"

I let go of the red-head. "M-Matt" I stuttered tears streaming down her face.

They both ignored the crying girl.

"Matt get your rest , ok " Mello said dismissing his comments.

"Mel's" Matt said tears welling up in his green eyes.

I threw her arm's around Matt again . " Matt I love you , don't worry about Mello" I whispered in the boy's ear.

"NO Mello is the only one I love ok" Matt yelled.

Mello ran out of the room tears stinging his eyes. _"why , why is life so unfair. _Mello thought trying not to cry.

Matt pushed I and ran after Mello.

"Mello" Matt yelled I running after him.

"Matt stop you have to lye down" I yelled.

Mello ran into Near's room to find him playing g with his Lego's.

Mello clasped on the floor weeping.

Near crawled over to his crying boyfriend. "what's a matter Mello yellow.? .Near asked lovingly.

Mello buried his face in the younger boy's chest. "its not fair , Its not fair " Mello repeated over and over.

Near held the chocoholic in his arm's. "shhhh it's ok, what's not fair"? Near said trying to console his lover.

Matt fell to his knees but quickly got back up. He ran threw the hall's His head spinning. He finally found Near's door. Matt pounded on the door.

Mello looked up at Near.

Near got up and answer the door.

Matt saw a Near and BAM! Matt punched Near square in the face.

Near fell to the ground in shock.

"That's for touching _MY_ Mello". Matt yelled.

"Matt stop it" Mello said rushing to Near's side.

Matt's eyes filled with rage. _"Didn't Mello love him , he hates Near this is not right"_

Near stood up tears in his eyes. His eyes that are usually so life less filled with hate.

"Your Mello" Near yelled. "He is not your Mello" Near said grabbing Mello's hand.

Mello blushed wildly.

"Listen Matt , Mello _may _be _your best friend_ but he is my _**Boyfriend**_", Near said griping Mello's hand tighter.

The words cut threw Matt like a knife. "your lying Mello hates you he told me so " Matt yelled tears filling his green eyes.

"Matt , He is not lying you're my best friend why can't you be happy for me" Mello said throwing his arm's around Near.

"Shut up Mello , Near brain washed you or something" Matt yelled in denial.

Matt ran out of the room .

"MATT, there you are" I yelled.

"fuck off" Matt yelled at the girl.

"but Matt I love you" I yelled everyone turned an looked at her she didn't care.

"I only love Mello" Matt said slamming the door in I's face.

I dropped to her knees in front of the door. _"He is in pain I'll wait" _I said wiping her tears.

* * *

Ahh sorry once again my OC came back X someone has to chase Matt ya know XD sorry plz review tell me what you think cu I'm lost XC tell me what u want to happen plz ^___^

Thank you !!!


	10. Chapter 10 L , L , L !

I would Like to give A big thank you to **Mirror of Melancholy **^____^ !!!!!!!!!

Thank you all for the fav (s) and wonderful review's !

My plot bunny is back and I'm getting him healthy again so

Enjoy the plot twisty-ness !!!!!!!!

* * *

Late noon ~

Whammy's was buzzing people talking kid's screaming. A typical Saturday.

Matt sat alone in a tree. _stupid Near , I 'll- _Matt was cut off.

" Matt did you hear , L is coming" I yelled.

I ran back over to Z.

"L , is coming" Great just what we need" Matt said sarcastically.

* * *

L had Watari arrange a flight for him to Whammy's via privet jet.

L sat in his usual manner " Mmmm ,Watari can you get me some more of theses Pie's they are delicious" L said with his mouth Full of cherry pie.

" Right away L" Watari said.

A few moment's Later Watari brought L his pie.

"L we will be landing shortly" Watari said.

"Very well thank you Watari".

* * *

"L's coming"!!!! Mello yelled.

"Yes it appears as that is the case" Near said back in his regular monotone.

"_why did Near do that , why dose he act that way so uninterested in everything" _Mello wondered. Mello knew the real Near so kind an gentle and sweet , he did hate Near but not the real Near just the person who felt nothing , who was nothing. But that was not HIS Near.

Mello snapped out of his thoughts.

"I can't wait to see L" a girl yelled.

"me neither" Yelled another.

"Near , aren't you existed"? Mello asked trying to reach the Near he loved.

Near smiled. _"God that smile , yes" _Mello got what he wanted he got EMOTION.

"Yes It will be nice to see L" _"that monotone damn it" _Mello yelled mentally.

Near got up and looked at Mello and them continues to walk out of the library.

Mello got the message and fallowed after Near.

Once they got into Near's room Mello grabbed a bar of chocolate.

"Near, why do you do that" Mello asked.

"Do what " Near laughed.

"you where dead two minuets ago life less nothing , and now you show some damn feeling" Mello started.

"I already told you Mello , you are the only one who makes me feel , anything" Near said .

Mello blushed.

~Lunch~

Matt sat alone. "What have I done , I have lost my best friend." Matt thought.

"Matt are you ok" a soft voice said.

Matt didn't even look up. "I , I said fuck off" Matt yelled at the girl.

I walk off silently.

Matt watched as Mello sat with Near and they talked.

"Is this what it's like to be Near" Matt said "no wonder he is so blank"

--

"L is here" Z yelled.

Everyone glued their eyes to the cafeteria door, waiting for there mentor there hero to open the door.

L opened the door.

All of the kids ran to him , except Mello , Near and Matt they walked.

L, L ,L !!! they all yelled.

" Hello everyone" L said ."shall we eat" L suggested.

Everyone sat at the long table .

Mello sat next to L and Near sat crossed from L ,Matt was at the end of the table.

"L why the sudden visit" Near asked with a smirk.

L looked at Near than at Mello. "Well Near I have a announcement I would like to see the three of you after lunch" L said looking at only two of his successors. "where is Matt" L asked

All the whammy children pointed to the end of the table.

"I see" L said taking a bite of his cake.

* * *

Hahah well L has come for a visit ^____^ plz review

LOV~C.C~

I'll update really soon ~!!


	11. Chapter 11 I know

Thank you all for reviewing ^____^

IT makes me so happy and this is 4 Maddy-chan !!!!! *Happy Dance*

Ok to the story !~

ENJOY

P.S prepare for the biggest plot twist in this story YET!

* * *

L sat in Rogers office waiting for his three successors to enter the door.

--

"Hurry up Near" Mello wined.

" I am" Near said.

"Finally" Mello said , taking Near's hand.

Near and Mello ran threw the hall's till they got to roger's office.

Mello pushed open the door to find that Matt was already there, crying in L's arm's.

"_shit" _Mello thought quickly letting go of Near's hand.

"Greeting s Near , Mello" L said nodding to both.

L looked at his two successors that stood before him.

"So L why have you called us here" Near said giving a grin._ " yes this is going to make MY Mello so very happy" _Near almost couldn't take the wait.

"well" Mello said

" I have called you here to day to inform you that the test you took last Friday was the test to see who was fit to be the Next L" L said calmly.

Mello almost died he looked at Near.

"You knew" Mello said shocked.

"Yes Mello I did" Near said smiling. .

Matt looked up to see Mello hugging Near , the sight made him cry even more.

"OH Near I had no Idea thank you" Mello said wiping away his tears of joy.

"Anything for you Mello yellow"

Mello blushed "Not in front of L" Mello said giving Near a playful push.

"Oh it is quite alright , Matt has already informed me" L said.

"You little- what the hell did you tell L" Mello yelled at the already crying boy.

"Mello please I do not wish my new successor to act in this manor" L said calmly.

"M-m-mello I'm so sorry" Matt said in-between sobs.

L held Matt closer.

"now, now Matt" L said in his usual monotone.

"So , L what exactly did Matt tell you again" ? Near said in a worried tone.

Mello bit his lip, making it bleed slightly.

"Near , Mello he has told me of your actions and the way Matt feel's about YOU Mello and many other THINGS"L said staring at Near.

Near hid behind Mello.

"It is perfectly fine I did crazy things as a child my self" L said with a strange smile .

Near looked a Mello.

"_I wonder what L is talking about, its common knowledge that he is gay but did he know this young" _Mello shuttered.

L patted Matt's head.

"It's ok Matt , Mello is NOT the only guy in the world…believe me" L said in a strange tone. " I felt the same way but now I have Raito-kun" L said smiling.

"_I don't think I'll tell them about Raito-kun possibly being kira" _L thought.

Matt's sob's increased I know but , Mello is different" Matt cried.

"Matt just be happy for me ok" Mello said putting his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt nodded. " can I hang out with you guy's too" Matt asked.

Near looked at Matt with hate in his eyes.

"Of course Matt , you're still my best friend" Mello said happily.

Near cringed. " I guess I can't blame him Mello is damn sexy" Near thought. "oh shit ahh". Near felt a hardness in his pants.

" L can I go to the bathroom" Near yelled but before L answered Near ran out of the room.

* * *

Well hope ya liked it sorry I took soooo long

Plz review love C.C


	12. Chapter 12 Us 3 !

Ok , ok I think this is the last chapter XD or maybe the next one lets see what happens !!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Matt smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"_Well Mello is happy , an I get to be by his side I can live with this…..for now" _Matt thought as he fallowed Mello and Near .

Near grabbed Mello's hand.

Matt cringed , but if it made Mello happy maybe one day …Mello would see how much Matt loves him…one day.

Mello blushed and looked back at the red-head . Mello frowned.

"_That much eh Matt"? _Mello wondered.

"_Damn that puppy"_. Near thought.

Matt walked silently.

"Mattie" Mello said as he turned around.

Matt's face lit up "Yes Mel's"!

"I love Near" Mello began. "but….."

Matt felt tears sting his eyes as Mello moved closer.

" I gave it a lot of thought an I love you too" Mello said kissing the red headed boy.

Near cringed.

Mello looked at the two I love you both ….is that ok" ? Mello said holding both the boy's hands.

Matt Nodded. " as long as I have Mello , an one day he will just be MINE".

Near looked at the blonde " It's you're choice Mello yellow" Near grined.

Mello pulled both boy's into a hug.

" I'm glad " Mello said.

* * *

Well there u have it XC I tried not to make it a 3sum XD so do u guy's want another chapter or no? let me kno !

LOV ~ C.C~


End file.
